Kiss The Rain
by didgeridoo
Summary: Kate is alone at home on a rainy Saturday night, feeling depressed once again about her unrequited love for her sister’s friend Jack as the man himself shows up on that dark night.M rated for Jate smut! DUE COMPLICATIONS WHOLE STORY HERE!


**Due some complications, the site wouldnt let me add the 2****nd**** chapter to chapter 1 so i decided to post the story as a whole thing here. Thanks for understanding! Please R&R!**

**KISS THE RAIN**

It was a dark and rainy Saturday evening as Kate found herself alone at the appartment which she shared with her sister Monica, and used to call home for almost three years now.

Not being in the mood of going out she was just standing there at the big glass window in the living room, holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, watching drop by drop running down the window as her mind wandered again to her sister's good looking friend. She fell for the good Dr. Jack Shephard on that very day she saw him for the first time with his soft brown orbs, which seemed to reflect the kindness of his soul.

Kate has been trying for months to forget about him, even by dating other men

But her heart wanted to be loved by just the one and only Jack.

Jack never really gave her much attention or seemed to ignore her and to know that made her feel sick.

What she didnt' know was that when no one else would look, Jack kept his eyes on his friend's wonderful sister, whom he loved like no one before her.

As the feeling of unrequited love overwhelmed her once again, she felt a tear running down her cheek, just like the raindrops would on the other side of the window.

Kate took another sip of her hot chocolate as the sound of someone knocking at the door made her choke.

'_Who could that be at that be at that very hour on such a cold night?'_ – Kate wondered and glanced through the peek hole. It was him – Jack.

Kate quickly wiped her tears away, took a deep breath before she turned the key and opened the door to take a better look at the hunk who was standing behind it. He was wearing his maroon shirt, which made him look even hotter in her opinion. The two top buttons where undone so she could see a little bit of his hairy chest. Silky black pants covered his legs.

"Hey" – Jack uttered.

"Hey!" Kate said and after that they just kept looking intensley into each others eyes and as the silence became too uncomfortable for her, she decided to break it.

"Monica isn't home – she's spending the weekend in the mountains with Daniel. I can leave her message if you want to." Kate expressed.

"I...uhm...I actually came to see you. Can I come in?"

"Of course" Kate said and nodded while she opened the door for him, wondering why he wanted to see her. He always just came over if Monica was around. But Kate couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed happy to spend some time alone with him for the first time.

"So do you wan...mmmph" Kate started but was cut off by a pair of two lips pressing hard against hers.

She couldn't help but give in, while she was poking herself, making sure she wasn't just dreaming that her favourite doctor was actually kissing her.

Soon the feeling of realisation kicked in and Kate pulled away.

"Let me love you" – Jack whispered into her ear, while he gently stroked her neck with his fingers.

Kate took a few steps back in order to gain some distance and then she turned away from him to gain some control over her motions.

Even though she wanted nothing more than to go to bed with him right now - Kate knew that he probably saw her more or less as nothing but a substitute for Monica, as she was with someone else. Jack would probably thank her for the night and leave the next morning, leaving her heart and soul shattered into a million pieces.

"I can't" Kate said.

"Why not?" he immediately asked. His confusion over her negation really getting to him.

"Just because my sister is with someone else doesn't mean that you can go straight away and have your way with me...like...like I don't care." Kate said sadly as tear was running down her face.

Jack suddenly realized what was happening. Could it be that she actually did love him just as much as he loved her?

He walked up to her, carefully put his arms around her from behind and softly kissed her cheek.

"Kate, honey, I wanna be with you and not just for tonight. I'm in for the real thing. I love you - I always did."

With those words said, Jack was finally relieved off the heavy burden which he had carried around with him for way too long.

Tons of different emotions were running through her, and with that the green-eyed woman slowly turned around and stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You...you...love me?" Kate stuttered. "But you were always after Monica...and..and...you never talked to me!"

"Monica?! She's just a friend and I was never after her in the way you think. It has always been you Katie. You and no one else. Why do you think that after I met you, I always found an excuse as to why your sis and me should meet here and not at my appartment, huh?

And...I...I... didn't want to make a fool out of myself, that's why I didn't talk alot with you, I'm sorry baby" - Jack tried to explain desperately.

Kate gazed deep into his eyes and saw that they were telling her the exact same thing as he just confessed verbally. She took a moment t, trying to clear her head. Jack _loved_ her. Months ago she already gave up, accepting the fact that someone like her Dr. Hot would never love her. Everything she ever dreamed of suddenly came true in only a matter a seconds.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into his embrace.

"I love you too" Kate whispered and as a result, Jack pulled her deeper into his embrace and buried his face in her hair, enjoying the very scent of it.

Both of them enjoyed the moment so much that neither one of them realised how much time passed before Jack did the next move and kissed her for the second time this evening. This time it was a soft yet passionate kiss - filled full of love having both of them feeling dizzy. He was thrilled when she opened her mouth for him and his tongue sank deep into it. Neither one of them had tasted something delicious before.

Jack's hand slowly started moving down her upper body and slipped inside her pants, teasing and fingering the part of her body, which was now literally burning to be touched by the surgeon.

Kate pulled away from his lips and a dragged out moan left her lips as Jack pushed two fingers inside her wet folds.

"Damn, you're so fucking wet for me baby" – Jack hissed when he felt the sensation of her wetness on his fingers and as a result he witnessed that some special area of his body suddenly became very tight and painful.

His talented fingers slowly thrusted within her and Kate felt herself reacting to his motions immediatly as he got her closer and closer to the edge, whith each push his fingers initiated.

Jack felt as Kate started trembling and knew she must be close. He picked up his pace and kept thrusting hard inside her. Pearls of sweat were forming on her forehead as she kept fighting her release.

"Let go, Kate, let go! Come for me baby!" Jack whispered in her ear and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Finally her hot and wet walls tightened around his hand as she let out a scream of pleasure. Her hands were above her head, pressing hard against the glass window, so hard that she could feel the rain drops running down on the outside.

Kate watched him as he held up his fingers, which were covered with her wetness. He sucked them like a lollipop and Kate felt as her body heated up and thought she would come again.

They both engaged in another steamy kiss and without being aware of it both

suddenly started moving across the living room towards Kate's bedroom, ripping off each others clothes and as they fell onto the king-sized bed they were covered with nothing more but their panties and boxers.

When he pulled away from her lips they both took deep breaths.

Jack slowly moved his tounge down her neck and finally to her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples with his talented tongue and the beauty beneath him was writhing in pleasure.

Jack put a trail of wet kisses down her belly and along the line of her panties and slowly slid down the item of clothing thad had coverd her secret parts down her legs.

Kate immediatley reacted with stretching her legs apart, giving him the perfecte view of her sizzling center.

Jack never took his eyes off of hesr and moved down her legs and waited for a confirmation.

In answer to that, Kate grasped his hand and pushed him to the part of her body, which ached for his attention and a second later Kate felt his tounge plunging deep into her. He teased and sucked on her clit and as she arched up in ecstasy and moaned wildly.

Not long and Kate felt the familar tingling in her lower region.

"Oh Jack...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...oh so good..I'm gonna com-aaaahhhhhhh" Kate cried out as Jack sent her over the edge and waves of pleasure rushed through her body, coming all over his face and erupting into him without being able to stop.

As Jack was already addicted to the delicious taste of her juices he didn't want to pull away until he had drunk each drop.

Still senstive from the previous orgasm, Kate felt herself revving up again. Jack picked up the pace of his tongue and Kate was coming hard all over him. The mother of all orgasms rocking her body as a result.

They exchanged a few sloppy kisses as Kate removed his boxers and freed his throbbing memeber. She licked her lips hungrily as she saw the size of his huge cock and felt dampness between her legs.

"In me! In me!" Kate demanded desperately.

"You really want it bad huh? You bossy little thing." Jack said and and rubbed his length against her sensitive center.

Kate bucked her hips in order to get him inside and groaned in frustration as her plan didnt succeed.

Kate attacked his mouth with a hard kiss and kept him focused on their perfect tounge dancing as she switched their positions in one quick motion.

Making use of her new gained control, she slowly slid down his shaft and boath moaned loudly as he filled her completely.

"Oh Jack, you're so big...ahhh...and hard...so hard! You're in me...your cock...ahhh...fuck me with your big hard cock."

"Yeah, 'cause you make so fucking hard baby!" Jack hissed and in response to his words, Kate groaned and began to ride him slowly as he moaned with each movement she initiated with her hips.

Kate threw her head back in ecstasy as she picked up the pace. Needing to feel his hot tongue on her nipples she leaned forward so her nipples now lined up with his hungry mouth and she moaned in pleasure as he kept sucking them like a baby.

Kate panted as Jack fucked her pussy hard and fast and kept fondling her breasts with his talented hands Kate screamed out as she climaxed again and poured her hot juices over his big hard cock.

Jack fucked her even harder now and Kate looked down as his big cock slid in and out of her burning center. She found herself at the edge and started to ride him harder in order to get over it, and as she couldn't get over it her motions turned into those of desperation as she couldn't get him in the angle she needed him.

"Jack, I can't...I need to come. Please, I need" Kate pleaded desperately.

In order to help her get over the edge, Jack flipped them over and Kate groaned as the new position allowed him to sink him deeper into her. He then gripped her hips and fucked her deeper and harder with every thrust.

"Oh, oooh, oooh ...Jack" Kate panted as Jack was finally hitting against the right spot. Turned on by her sounds Jack chose to heighten the sensation by pounding into her in a wild manner.

Kate's body arched up and she screamed out those four letters which formed his name as she finally found the release she was waiting for him to release.

Feeling her hot walls tightening around his still rock hard cock – Jack couldn't hold back anymore and the power of a massive orgasm overtook him, and Kate felt herself being flooded with what must have been gallons of his hot semen.

It seemed like Jack wouldn't stop filling her and the sensation of it sent the green-eyed beauty once again over the edge with a loud scream.

Both collapsed exhausted onto the bed as they tried to catch their breath after a wild round of lovemaking. They snuggled up in the center of the bed and enjoyed hearing nothing else but the comforting sound of each others breathing.

Kate broke the silence with a quiet...

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we a couple now?" Kate asked in a too cute and somehow timid manner.

"Yes, I guess we are" Jack chuckled lightly and kissed her softly on the forhead.

Kate didn't know if she should smile or cry when she got the answer she was hoping for. As she couldn't decide for either she just allowed happy tears to roll down her cheeks and a happy smile crept up on her face in the midst of it.

"I've never been happier" Kate expressed and kissed the doctor softly on his lips as he tasted the salty tears on them.

Jack gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"If you are happy, I am happy" – with those words Jack pulled the woman he loved into a deep embrace, and then they both expressed their love for each other once more before they both gave into their fatigue and fell into a blissfull slumber as the last few raindrops fell outside.


End file.
